


Spooky Spooky Doo

by Wayens



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayens/pseuds/Wayens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooby's alternate universe ego Spooky just loves to scare nosy teenagers.  Let's call him out shall we? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Spooky Doo

**Author's Note:**

> sing to Scooby Doo Where Are You? theme song

Spooky spooky doo,  
where are you?  
We've got some scares for you now.  
Spooky spooky doo (yeah),  
where are you?  
We need some fears from you now.

C'mon, Spooky Doo,  
I feel you.  
The way you slink and shiver.  
I bet you'd love to see  
How we can be  
A lot more pale than you were.

But now we've got a group of stupid idiotic teenage  
kids in our grasp!  
Don't hold back!  
Or you might not have any chance to hunt and strike to grab  
yourself a snack!  
How 'bout that?

Woooo, Spooky spooky doo (yeah),  
where are you?  
We're eager and we're waiting.  
'Cause we take pride in you, oh,  
Spooky Doo.  
Your ghosting and your wraithing.

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: 11/2/2007


End file.
